You're my Savior
by Mobilebandslash
Summary: The BVB tour bus crashes on cold ice, leaving Ashley Inside, Andy goes after him... Ashley's life was hanging on the line, both men having strong feelings toward each other, Ashley left in critical condition...He was running on thin ice...His life. Was on a thin thin line...snapping at any moment... Will Andy get him in time? - ANDLEY - ASHLEY PURDY X ANDY BIERSACK - BVB
1. Chapter 1

**ANDY'S POV:**

We all sat in the cramped tour bus, we'd done a show a few hours earlier, and we all looked a black painty mess, there was even paw-prints on the door where Ashley decided to draw with the sweat moistened paint on his hands. I sat with my earphones in, brushing my hair out of my face every so often so i could see what i was doing on the Ipod. I was blasting a KISS tune, droning out the weird quarrels between Jinxx and CC while they played monopoly. Yes, us rock bands do play board games, yes, we do. Jake sat at the front of the bus, mesmerized by the lights lighting up the highway, Ashley was nowhere to be seen, so he's probably either talking to himself in the mirror, or sleeping. It was dark out, and it was the middle of winter, icy roads, frosty trees, i liked the scene, but i merely hate the cold, with a strong passion. I saw Jake bolt to the back of the bus screaming. "What the fu-" I was cut off. "FUCKING RUN!" Jinxx yelled, jumping up from his seat, CC following. I was confused until i felt the ground rumble unusually. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Jake screamed. As we ran we found ourselves closely out of the emergency door. Jake on the ground, Hyperventilating. We got a few cuts and bruises from jumping out of a moving bus, i was still confused to the fact why we had to evacuate, until i saw the bus spin out of control, and flip, landing in an icy side-lane. I jumped, feeling a chill run down my spine. I felt like something was missing, but what?... "I-Is everyone Okay?" CC asked loudly, I, Jake, Jinxx and the weird bus driver nodded. "Wait..." Jinxx murmured. "W-WHERE THE FUCK IS ASHLEY?" I yelled. My eyes widened. "Holy...Holy shit!" I stammered. "I'm getting him out of there even if it kills me, call for help, Ashley's still in there!" I yelled, running towards the flipped bus, it was resting still-ly on its side. And it better fucking stay that way. I nearly slipped on the icy road, running towards the bus. 'I hope he's alright..' Out of all honesty, and none of you tell anyone (I know what you are like BVB Army!), Iv'e developed a huge crush on Ashley in the last year and a half or so... Im falling hard for him, but he won't understand. So im suspected at least a bisexual, or gay...I'm not labelling myself just yet, i gotta concentrate on saving my best friend and crush. "Ashley i'm coming, Hold on!" I whispered, nearly fainting from running too fast.

I got to the bus and started climbing up the side of it, hoping to fuck i didn't slip. I shuffled along the sides, knowing where every room was behind the tinted windows. I kicked the lounge window in, everything was everywhere, it's gonna be fun looking for him..ugh.. "Ashley!" I yelled. The bathroom was above me, guessing he must of been in there doing his hair or talking to himself. I stood underneath the bathroom. He's gonna land on me, but at least i'll hold him somehow... I prized the door open, and surely enough, his limp body fell into my arms, he was so pail, his makeup was all washed off, he was battered and bruised. "Ashley.." I whimpered, feeling a light tear stray down my face, landing onto his bruised chest. I hugged him tightly for a second. "Now i gotta get us outta here" I whispered. "Hold on, Stay strong Ash...I love you" I whispered. He couldn't hear me, he was unconscious (i hoped or i'd be fucked if he'd heard it...) I dodged various belongings hanging around the flipped bus, smashing open the windscreen. Which was facing the highway. "C'mon Ash, stay with me..." I whimpered. Carefully jogging towards the band. Ashley in my arms bridal style, he was light as a feather, but hard as nails... He was amazing. "Is there help coming?" I yelled. CC nodded. I sighed quickly, a small wave of relief washing over me. I turned my attention to the lifeless being in my arms. I shook him gently. "Ash...Please.." I whimpered, Hoping that no tears would fall... The band we're silent... Oh no... Sirens blurred towards us. "Finally!" Jinxx yelled. I shook Ash one my time...Hoping to feel his heart beat, or hear him breath I ran towards the ambulance as it stopped, a paramedic gently scooped him out of my hands. "Don't Hurt him..." I murmured. The medic nodded at me, smiling gently. The other medic stepped out. Nodding at us. "The Black Veil Brides i see" He said cheerfully. "What happened?"

Jinxx cleared his throat "The bus slid across the ice, and flipped over several times, we broke out through the emergency door, but Ashley didn't. Andy turned into superman, and went in there bravely to find him, and found him...will he be okay?" Jinxx explained. "Batman.." I hissed at Jinxx. "Well we're gonna take him to the ER, and try and bring him back, but don't get you're hopes up guys, theres a 30 percent chance he'll survive..." He said sternly. Oh my god... I wanted to cry, i wanted to curl up next to Ashley and cry, cry my feelings, and cry for his life... I couldn't believe what i was hearing... "C'mon we'll give y'all a lift, y'all can stay in one of our accommodations, luxury class" He said. I sat in the back of the ambulance, watching the medic work on Ashley, pumping him air through some sort of tube, doing CPR, and hooking him up to a mobile heart monitor. There was nothing...Just a flatline. "NOO!" I yelled. Tears started to stream down my face, at this moment i didnt care, i held his hand in mine, squeezing it softly, tears landing on it. "Ash, C'mon, Come back, you're not ready to go, you gotta stay, Please Ashley, P-please!..." I whimpered, i squeezed his hand. I heard a bleep. My eyes shot up and stared at the monitor, the machine had small movements on it, and started to bleep. "i Love you..." I whispered. Jake and CC we're playing with medical equipment. Jake sat there trying to find CC's heartbeat. Cc was playing with a roll of bandage... Jinxx was sat up front with the other medic. We pulled up and the doors opened. "We got him breathing and beating again, but we don;t know how long it'll last, he's still pretty unstable" The medic said, wheeling him towards the ER doors in the stretcher. "Someone wait in the waiting room" CC said. "I will, you guys go find the apartment thing.." I sighed. "You sure you'll be alright here on you're own?" Jake asked softly. I nodded. "C'mon, ill show y'all to the apartment.."The medic said, motioning them to follow him. Ashley had been wheeled into surgery...

The wait was so long, and painful... I just hope he's alright...

After about 6 hours, a surgeon came through the door, with a light smile on her face. "He's stable, but the next 48 hours will be crucial, if he doesn't awaken in the next 48 hours we've got to place him on life support, Which means he'd have fallen into a coma, let's not hope for the worst though.." She said softly. "T-Thanks.." I said un-easily.

I walked slowly into the room where Ashley was. He looked so vulnerable, hooked up to various machines, tubes, and wires. His chest slowly rising up and down, the heart monitor bleeping. He was alive... I sat next to him, and help his hand in mine, caressing his face softly. I planted a soft kiss onto his cheek, hoping for him to wake up soon, Well if he knew about me kissing him, holding his hand and telling him i loved him, he'd get creeped out. I squeezed his hand softly. I drifted off to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**I ASHLEYS POV - **

I looked in the mirror, brushing my hair, i managed to wash all my stage make-up and the war-paint off, thank god. It took me hours. I looked down at my watch, but i couldn't read it, i just started to shake and quiver. The floor started to rumble.. "What the fuck?..." I hissed. I fell and landed face first...onto what?..The door? What the fuck?... Things fell on me, things cut me, i smacked into things... Fuck it hurt... What the fuck just happened?... I felt my own blood start to trail down my face. My sides started to ache intensely. I felt pain in my chest, a very sharp pain on the left side.. What?.. The room started to blur, i drifted in and out of consciousness, blacking out every few minutes. I hurt.. A lot. I tried to scream for help...But i just ended up spitting out blood onto the floor. Was i dying?... I can't die, im not ready! I need to tell Andy how i feel, i mean...I've fallen head over heels for him, he means the world to me, and its wrong to keep secrets from best friends, but i want him to be more than my friend, but he can't... But now i'm gonna die without telling him i love him... I literally felt my heart pounding. I tried to yell for held again, but i just spluttered. Blood now staining my grey top... My vision started to go hazy, and my hearing started to fuck up, everything was muffled... But i heard that familiar voice...That sexy...loving...voice...Andy? I think i could hear him shouting...i don't know... I started to feel cold and numb, i couldn't feel a thing. I felt ever-so-slightly weightless... I blacked out again, but now i couldn't see at all, i couldn't speak...i could just hear, and feel...but i couldn't move. I heard more muffled screams...Then the door dissapeard from beneath me...I dropped...and landed into a pair of strong, soft and familiar arms...and i then blacked out once and for all... Was i dead?

* * *

I heard bleeps coming from next to me, it made my head pound, i heard light snores from the other side of me. What the fuck is going on?... I gently tried to open my eyes, to see i was in a white room, it looked very hygenic... Dentist's? No...Hospital? Fuck...But why? How?... I slightly turned my head to the side, to see a sleeping Andy on a chair, next to my bed. He saved me?... His hand was resting above mine, the warmth of it was amazing... I looked around once more, and i coughed, clearing my throat. I felt a little warm, but still cold... I tried to squeeze Andy's hand, i felt weak, and it took quite some effort...but i did it...

I saw Andy's gorgeous blue eyes flutter open. "Andy.." I choked. Smiling weakly. His eyes widened. "ASHLEY!" He yelled. I smiled again. "Iv'e missed you loads man.." He said coolly. "Thank you Batman" I choked. He blushed...Wait...Hold up... Andy Biersack, THE Andy Biersack, Blushes? Cute!... "What for?" He asked sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, " For saving me, for saving my life...what happened?" I asked. He shook his head. "The bus slid across black ice, and flipped, me, Jake, Jinxx and CC got out, but as soon as i noticed you didn't make it, i got worried and went to find you, and you're still alive. I was so convinced you we're gonna leave me...I mean us..Whatever..And yeah i cried..." He confessed. I welled up a little, blushing. "So the who is scared of bee's, climbed through a bashed up and flipped bus to save his friend? How the fuck are you scared of bee's Andy?" I chuckled. He grinned widely. "Where's everyone else?" I asked. "Their in an apartment as part of hospital accommodation, i decided to stay with you, to keep you company" He said softly. I dry chuckled. "Andy?" I said. He looked at me straight in the eye, wow...His eyes are like orbs, pearly blue orbs, they're gorgeous. I couldn't take it anymore. "K-Kiss me" I whispered. I felt a little embarrassed, he probably wouldnt but...Oh..Wow...i guess...I was wrong...

His pale, soft lips landed on mine, slowly moving, dancing together, the kiss involved no tongue, nothing sexual, just full of passion...and love... "You do feel the same..." Andy trailed off. I blushed deeply and nodded.

"Ashley, I love you" Andy said softly, even his soft voice was sexy and deep... fucking hell Andy why are you so hot?

"I love you too Andy..." I trailed off...

Im happy to be alive...

**Thanks for reading guys, random idea, so i just thought i should, this is and Andley fic, hope you liked, please review :) xo**


End file.
